my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Swordplay
Swordplay '''is one of 12 games available to play in Wii Sports Resort. Taking advantage of the Wii MotionPlus, the main mechanic of the game is using your Wii Remote like a sword to hit an opponent/opponents. There are 3 variations of the game. Inside the picture is a blue player versing a red player. Duel The objective of the Duel is to knock your opponent off the high-rise platform. It is played in a two-out-of-three style match. If both fighters are unable to knock each other off then the round is a tie. If the match is tied then the game goes to Sudden Death, where the playing field becomes extremely small. The stamps are: Met Your Match, Cliff Hanger, One-Hit Wonder, Straight to the Point, and Last Mii Standing. If you have beaten the champion,at the Mii selection, hold the 1 button. Then you can use Motak's Platinum Sword to fight. Your skill should be around 1 Quindezilliquingentillinillimillion (93,000,006 zeros) to fight against Motak. '''Duel Mii Levels (in order, confirmed): Lv. 0-99 Sasha, Minato, Elena , Jovita , , , Lv. 100-199 , , , Lily , , Lv. 200-299 Megen, , , , , Lv. 300-399 Dark Keiko, , , , , Lv. 400-499 , , Trixie, , , Kai Lv. 500-599 , , , Ellé, , , Lv. 600-699 , , , , , Lv. 700-799 , , , , , Lv. 800-899 , , , , , ,Aka Lv. 900-999 (You'll play at sunset here) , , , , Twex, Kayla PRO LEVEL Lv. 1000-1099 David, , , , , Lv. 1100-1199 , , Ethan, , , Lv. 1200-1299 , , , Kimi, , Lv. 1300-1399 Eloise, Eloiselox, , , , Lv. 1400-1499 , Mary, Machalite, Katelyn, Steve , Alli Other higher skills Modill40: 1 517 Trimyred : 1 604 Jolly : 1 638 Se-Young : 1 788 Hamish: 2 520 Glasses : 2 528 Taylor: 5 558 Pinku : 8 343 Error-Chan : 24 734 Susan: 78 920 Chuck: 19207381 Faxeliygy: 1.6 billion : : Champion Motak: 1 Quindezilliquingentillinillimillion (You'll also play at sunset here) Speed Slice The objective of Speed Slice is to cut an object faster than your opponent. The referee (Motak) will toss an object at the player, and the player must cut that object in the specified direction before your opponent can. But if you are facing Motak in Speed Slice, the trainer will be Nellie (shown dueling above). Showdown The objective of the Showdown is to defeat the oncoming horde of Miis. The player has three hearts, and must defeat the army of sword-wielding Miis without taking three hits. Each level has a Boss (Black Armored with Purple Sword) at the end of the level. They have three hearts and hard to defeat. These are the list of The Bosses from every level at the Showdown Swordplay: New Normal stages: 1-10 #Jovita (Bridge) # Se-Young (Secret)(Lighthouse) # Steve (Beach) # Lily (Mountain) # David (Forest) # Mia (Ruins) # Mary (Waterfall) # Ethan (Cliff) # Dark Keiko (Castle) #Trixie (Volcano)(Final Boss) After you defeat all the normal stages, you can play reverse stages. They are a lot harder. New Reverse stages 11 - 20 11. Kayla (Bridge Reverse) 12. Katelyn (Lighthouse Reverse) 13. Eloise (Beach Reverse) 14. Taylor (Mountain Reverse) 15. Jeff (Forest Reverse) 16. Elena (Ruins Reverse) 17. Modill40 (Waterfall Reverse) 18. Carlos (Cliff Reverse) 19. Mackenzie (Castle Reverse) 20. Raina (Volcano Reverse)(Final Reverse Boss) The enemies act differently depending on armor color. Here is the way they act: Green: Fast, Weak enemy Orange: Defensive enemy Red: Strong, Slow enemy Purple: Offensive, Defensive, Strong enemy Yellow: Offensive enemy Pink: Healing enemy White: Group attacking enemy Black: Boss enemy *'See more at Swordplay Plus or Swordplay Minus.' C90bf677655315cae007b9a3e879d1e5650e2a08.png Katelyn.png Paula.jpg Alphonse.jpg Clara.jpg Sardonyx.jpg Opal.jpg Aquamarine.jpg Iolite.jpg Pavel.jpg Kayla.jpg David.jpg Steve.jpg Lily.jpg Mia-0.jpg Mary.jpg Ethan.jpg Biking.jpg Capture-0.PNG Capture.PNG Error-Chan.jpg IMG 1185.jpg Jayo.png Elena3.jpg Elena2.jpg Elena.jpg DefaultGrl.jpg Chuck.jpg Tom.jpg Emily.jpg Sara.jpg Susan.jpg Sasha.jpg Taylor.jpg Celestia Ludenberg Halfbody Sprite (10).png M.F.2018.jpg Mats.png Well.jpg HAA 0011.jpg Danganronpa 1 Celestia Ludenberg Sprite Sidebar.png 2ddb3e8fc860c89-a-nw-p.jpeg X.png Rene CPU.png IMG 2134.PNG IMG 0071.JPG Shimashi.jpg Misa.png Créateur de photo-collages bdaYTH.png Worwe.png Xela.jpg 1530571429381504140203.jpg 15305713538421635970994.jpg 15305711714041374970105.jpg 1530571006216485082991.jpg 1530570811117401197324.jpg C90bf677655315cae007b9a3e879d1e5650e2a08.png Katelyn.png Paula.jpg Alphonse.jpg Sardonyx.jpg Aquamarine.jpg Iolite.jpg Pavel.jpg Kayla.jpg David.jpg Steve.jpg Lily.jpg Mia-0.jpg Mary.jpg Ethan.jpg Biking.jpg Capture-0.PNG Capture.PNG Error-Chan.jpg IMG 1185.jpg Jayo.png Elena3.jpg Elena2.jpg Elena.jpg DefaultGrl.jpg Chuck.jpg Tom.jpg Emily.jpg Sara.jpg Susan.jpg Sasha.jpg Taylor.jpg Celestia Ludenberg Halfbody Sprite (10).png M.F.2018.jpg Mats.png Well.jpg HAA 0011.jpg Danganronpa 1 Celestia Ludenberg Sprite Sidebar.png 2ddb3e8fc860c89-a-nw-p.jpeg X.png Rene CPU.png IMG 2134.PNG IMG 0071.JPG Category:Other Category:FDELOPFDSALFSAD Category:FDZLFDSLFDS Category:FSADFKLKFDSAF Category:S Category:FD Category:F Category:SAFFSA Category:FSA Category:J Category:JH Category:JKHG Category:JHGH Category:HGFG Category:GF Category:HF Category:FH Category:TÇPF Category:FSDFDSLFLFDSAKDds Category:KjKSAkaskiIASik0osA Category:DSAKLADSLDSAL Category:SAKLSADLDSAÇFSA Category:G Category:GDS Category:GDSGSD Category:GJ Category:K Category:J.L Category:KJL Category:UK Category:JG Category:GFG Category:JJGH Category:JKKJ Category:H Category:JF Category:HHF Category:HHFH Category:FHF Category:VS Category:FTW Category:FVKDSAKKDAS Category:FDKMFD,LFD Category:VFFV,FVLVX Category:VDFSKLFSDOLPFDSKLFDSMKSFDJKI Category:GMKGKJSDGIOKDS Category:DASKJVXMKGDSIKFD Category:KODFSOIKIDFSJNHSD Category:DSAKMSADKFÇ Category:DSAKJADSKDSA Category:DSAKMSDAKDSA Category:DSKDSAKJ Category:DAS Category:DSA Category:DSAF Category:D Category:DSAFG Category:FG Category:GRE Category:FES Category:HREYHGL,GF Category:HGJK Category:JHFG Category:HFH Category:HG Category:HGH Category:HGHHG Category:LIY Category:U Category:UJ Category:FHH Category:HGHFF Category:HHG Category:FHFH Category:HGHASasdsdds Category:Dds Category:A Category:Das Category:Dsad Category:Djhkjhg Category:Jh Category:Hgdgf Category:Gjghjhg Category:Hgjjh Category:Jhjhg Category:Jhg Category:Jgh Category:Jhgjhg Category:Jhjhgliu Category:Kutelrtlkfesda Category:Fdsvsadkdsadsa Category:Dsnjadsmkdsam Category:Dsm,klalsdkkpodsajkid Category:Shsj Category:Nsegtp Category:Dhdhchdi Category:Snsjdj Category:Dbdhdjk Category:Shabshxgxhxg Category:Hfnhfnhfr Category:Sndgdgdj Category:Dbxbdhshsj Category:Shsjcchdgd Category:Gdbdjugdntyrh Category:Dbdbdgfhf Category:Dbdbdhdy Category:Ctnr can cjdsjdhdjd Category:Ns Category:Djd Category:Dj Category:W Category:Ksjdjbdgdfd Category:Ddgdvdgdg Category:Fsbvhfhbhdfffhfd